Synthetic detergents capable of performing a wide variety of household and industrial cleaning operations are known in the art and are formulated for optimized performance under the contemplated end use conditions. For example, machine dishwashing detergents are formulated for use in appliances in which a moving, high-velocity water spray is utilized for cleaning tableware and cooking utensils. The performance requirements for such a detergent differ substantially from the requirements for a laundry or hand-dishwashing detergent and include very low sudsing, effective rinsing to avoid residual deposits, thorough removal of food protein, carbohydrates and fats which can cause spot formation during drying, and sequestration of calcium and magnesium ions usually present in the water supply. Damage to the dishes being washed, such as etching of glassware, must also be avoided. Known detergents adapted for machine dishwashing as above described have not been able to function at temperatures below about 130.degree. F. Starting with water at 60.degree. F., if the temperature increase could be limited at 50.degree. instead of the presently required 70.degree. or more, a sizeable portion of the energy normally needed to heat the large volume of water used, could be saved. Also, and from the standpoint of environmental considerations, the presence of large amounts of phosphates or similar phosphorus-containing compounds in machine dishwashing detergents is undesirable, and it is also possible in this invention to provide a practical powder dishwashing composition containing only about 8 to about 20 weight percent of phosphorus-containing compounds (instead of the 25 to 60 weight percent normally needed) while retaining effective washing action at about 110.degree. F.
It should also be observed that my said application Ser. No. 872,761 filed Jan. 27, 1978 employs selected phosphates and a carbonate-to-phosphate weight ratio of about 0.8:1 to about 1.3:1. These limitations do not apply to the present invention.